To Kill a Mockingjay
by The Other Everdeen Girl
Summary: What really happened to Peeta, Annie and Johanna in the Capitol? Johanna's POV. during Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey its Brighton. Sorry I haven't written. I have issues with my computer and whenever that happens, I panic and don't touch it for a week. :/ Anyway, I am starting a story from Johanna's POV about her time in the capitol which will either end when she is rescued or when it is post-mcokingjay. Haven't decided. Enjoy!**

**Not Suzanne Collins, just a tall, gray eyed, frizzy brunette with an obsession and a cause *poses dramatically***

* * *

The clicking of the beetles is so loud I can't think. Katniss and I ran down through the jungle unraveling the wire. Peeta had offered to go with Katniss, but I intervened. We can't risk him getting hurt. For her. Personally, I would have broken off the alliance because she annoys the hell out of me. But everyone loves her, so I was obviously overruled.

"I'll take the coil for a while." Thank Goodness, my fingers were starting to shake and my turn had been waaay too long.

"Here". I hand her the coil. As she starts unraveling, I begin to get anxious. We were running out of time and I had to do what needed to be done. All of a sudden, Katniss stops in confusion. The wire had been cut. It was time.

We looked at each other, her eyes filled with confusion and fear, mine with knowing and regret (almost). As soon as she started to pull an arrow from her sheath designated for our 'attacker'. When she turns away from me, the blunt end of my knife connects with her skull. She falls and I immediately sit on her chest to pin Katniss down.

"Just stay down, will you?" I hiss at her terrified and incapacitated form. Once she is stable under my knees, I take my knife and start to dig the tracker out of her arm. This task is much harder than I thought. Not only did I forget to expect her to start struggling, but the damn tracker was so small I'm pretty sure I have destroyed almost all of her veins. But I get the job done, and I hold up my trophy.

"She's good as dead! Come on, Enobaria!" Shit. I hear Brutus say this as I hear footsteps get closer and closer. Katniss may look dead, but I'm sure as hell not. I take off running away from their voices as far as possible. I end up in approximately the 5'o clock sector when I hear finnick start calling mine and Katniss's names. I want him to know I'm okay, but that would screw up everything.

As I sense Enobaria and Brutus draw back, I hear a cannon. Who was that? Peeta? Brutus? Katniss? I'm personally hoping for Enobaria, but the odds are not in my favor. Another cannon fires. It's getting closer to midnight. Where are they. I step out on to the beach and the world explodes.

The force field dome around this arena explodes in a dazzling burst of electricity. It would be an amazing and beautiful sight, in another life. But right now I had to make sure to get out of here safely. Oh, and to make sure they get out of here too. I'm starting to see stars. The Gamemakers are sending up fireworks, but the effort is pointless. As I look up at the sky I see a hovercraft. Hope returns.

One is drawing closer and closer to me, and I stand anxiously waiting for it to descend, I see something on the bottom of the hovercraft. It's a seal. From the Capitol. I start running, but I know the effort is pointless. They were going to capture me. The only thing in my power I could do was hope that Plutarch got to the others first.

As it descends closer to me, I attempt to run in a zigzag pattern to avoid the hovercraft. No such luck. I trip on an aboveground root and they catch up to me. The ladder is thrown out and catches on my arm. I am instantly paralyzed attached to the rungs and am being pulled closer and closer to the hovercraft. I would normally scream out every obscenity I know, unfortunately I am able to do nothing as I am being pulled closer to my eminent fate.

I enter into the hovercraft and instantly drop to the floor after gaining my motor skills back. There are peacekeepers everywhere. They are dressed in their normal uniforms but some dressed as medical staff. I see a figure strapped down to the bed, but as I try to identify them, someone blocks my view and a nauseating smell of roses overcomes my nostrils. President Snow.

"Hello, Miss Mason." He smiles cruelly as he twists a hypodermic needle in his hands filled with a clear liquid. "Welcome to the Capitol." He laughs as he plunges the needle into my arm. My last act of strength is spent on spitting in his face before I pass out and collapse to the floor.

Here we go.

* * *

**A/N I know, it's short. Sue me. Actually, don't, I have no money. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prison cell

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry, DEAL WITH IT! I will try to update this story once a week so I have plenty of time to deal with my computer problems... I need a new computer *sigh* ENJOY!**

**I am not Suzanne Collins... poop.**

* * *

The shock of the cold air seems to be more painful than the electrical ones. I am forcefully lifted out of the tank of water I was submerged in and am thrown on the ground. I cough and sputter as I take in my surroundings.

The room is the same one I've been in for days. Everyday my door opens twice. Once for my miniscule meal and the other time for my questioning. All that is in here is a small cot, a toilet and a constantly locked door. I am completely alone. The only people I have seen so far are the peacekeepers who bring my food and that horrible tank of water.

I feel a hand come across my cheek, bringing me out of my thoughts. It takes me from my kneeling position to the ground once more.

"Where is she?"One of the Peacekeepers growls. This question is familiar. Everyday they ask me where Katniss Everdeen is.

"I don't know. " I manage to choke out. The Peacekeeper obviously isn't satisfied with this answer, but I don't care. I'll never say a word, no matter what is thrown at me.

"Fine, have it your way then. Hook her up, boys!" he bellows as the others start hooking wires to my skin. I'm still soaking wet and the wires are freezing. The last thing I manage to do under my control before the machine starts up is cruelly smile at my attackers. The machine starts, and I can't contain a scream as I black out under the immense burning pain.

But, I'll never crack.

* * *

Days are meshing into a long slur of time. I have no idea how long I've been here, my cell is held underground with no sun. I become catatonic, only responding to stimulus out of pain and hunger.

As my questioning basically forms into the state of just dunking and shocking, I begin to sense pain around water. I can hear it sloshing around, even after they leave. The glasses of water remind me of that horrible tank. I can feel the electrodes even when I think about water. I have truly gone mad.

I constantly wonder who this imposter that poses as me really is. This can't be me. The Johanna I knew wouldn't succumb to torture this easily. She would slit their throats with just her fingernails and nothing else. This person cringes at water, as if it was a threat. I need to get out of here. I can't turn into a weakling afraid of everything, no matter what. Since no exit is possible, I must make do with never giving them what they really want. I will not speak to the ones who bring horrors upon me.

As soon as I resolve to my thoughts, my door opens and 2 peacekeepers enter. They grab me by the arms and force me out of my cell; I make no effort to assist them by walking.

"We have a surprise for you today." one finally leers at me as we travel through the hallway. There are more cells on this floor. Most are empty, but I see a couple of emaciated people in some. We stop at an elevator when I notice the draft.

"What day is it?" I allow myself to rasp out. So much for silence.

"July 15. You've been here a month." the second peacekeeper says emotionlessly as he pushes a random button.

We reach our destination but this time I walk as they lead me forward. We stop at a door right off the elevator. They unlock it and shove me in.

"Consider it an upgrade" one of them chuckles as the door slams behind me. I look around the room. A woman is crouching in front of an unconscious man. At the sound of the door slamming she looks up.

"Johanna!" she yells as she leaps up to hug me and I can finally recognize the two of them. Annie and Peeta have been captured by the Capitol.

* * *

"Johanna!" Annie yelled as she jumped up from an unconscious Peeta to hug me.

"Keep your voice down." I whisper. "What are you two doing here; you are supposed to be in district 13 along with everyone else." I say this even though I already know the answer.

"I don't know about Peeta, but they took me from my house. I was watching the Quell inside when Katniss-I think that's her name- blew up that force field. The screen went black and I knew something horrible had happened. I sat there for hours staring at the screen, hoping that finnick at the others would reappear but of course they never did. The last thing I remember is hearing the windows around me shatter before blacking out. Then I wake up here with Peeta in this cell with me" as she explains her story I wait for her to break down but she never does. She's a strong one, Annie.

"Why is he unconscious?" I ask, gesturing back to Peeta.

Annie's voice drops down to a mumbled whisper "they take him every day. I don't know what they do to him, but all I can hear is muffled words of the peacekeepers and him screaming. All I can hear is screaming and I can't do anything about it!" at this point Annie looks to be on the verge of tears and I try to comfort her.

"Annie it's ok. Everything will be ok." I say this as I stroke her hair. I wish I could believe my own words, but to be honest, I don't think there's a way in hell that we will get out of here. The rebels in thirteen have probably forgotten about us or decided we aren't important enough to waste resources to be rescued.

I am interrupted in my thoughts when Annie suddenly moves to a stirring Peeta.

Annie starts slowly helping him sit up. "Peeta are you ok? How long have you been awake? Do you feel alright?"

Peeta opens his eyes and looks at me. "When did Johanna get here?"He asks quizzically.

"I've been here; I just was moved to this cell today." I say this nonchalantly, as if I could care less because really none of it will make a difference. We'll still meet our violent ends here, in the depths of the Capitol.

"Oh, alright. Are you hungry? We have food left over" he moves over to the cot where he pulls out a plate with some bread from under it. "They give us a large amount of food every 7 days that we have to ration ourselves."

He holds out a roll to me but I shake my head "I'm not hungry" I notice how tired I am though. "Is it ok if I sleep somewhere, I'm really tired"

Annie speaks up this time "of course. Feel free to take the cot" I take advantage of her offer and lie down on the cot. Fatigue overcomes me and the last thing I remember before I fall asleep is Annie sitting down next to me and stroking my hair.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? I made up for the short chapter and long wait period with this long chapter... well, long in Brighton standards :/ R&R **


	3. Chapter 3:the screams

**A/N Hey guys, Brighton here. Couple of updates. I'm going to be on vacation for 2 weeks so I will not be writing then until July. And, It was brought to my attention that the characters are OOC a little bit. I thank you for your concern and my reasoning for writing them this way, is because I always imagined Annie as saner than everyone thinks and the others are OOC because I wanted to be. Thanks for the reviews and comments!**

* * *

I wake up with a start. Annie is still asleep next to me on the cot and Peeta's dead to the world on the floor. There are thick guttural screams that bounce off the walls and Peirce my eardrums. I know immediately what could possibly make those anguished sounds. Avoxes.

"What's that noise?" I realize Annie's awake as she murmurs the question into the darkness. "It sounds like... Screaming. "

"Avoxes. I think it's a man and a woman." I say nonchalantly as I rake my memories for any idea of who they could be.

"Someone go look." it's seems Peeta's awake because he mumbles unintelligent words into his pillow on the floor. Since no one shows any signs of moving, I reluctantly get up and investigate what sounds like animals dying. I move over to the small window at the door and look out.

I nearly vomit at my field of vision, even though I'm pretty sure I've seen worse. Outside of our window, there is an empty space made of dark concrete with various machines and shackles that belong in the medieval era. I see multiple peacekeepers, some operating the machines and others observing the avoxes, who had stopped screaming.

The avoxes were chained at the wall with shackles. They both had red hairs and wore nothing but rags. They were dripping wet and shivering, and also had lacerations all along their bodies. The peacekeepers were hooking the girl up to a machine.

"What are they doing?" I jump as Peeta walks up behind me.

"I-I don't know. Look." I step away from the window for Peeta to see what's happening. He gasps and the screaming starts again. Only this time, the female scream is about. Peeta walks away in disgust.

I follow him. "What's going on? What did they do?"

"They killed her. The electricity stopped her heart." I see pain is imminent in his eyes.

"Why would they do that? What could she possibly know?"

He turns on his heels. "Nothing. She knows absolutely nothing! The only thing that linked her to that shit is me"

That's just not true. I grab his arm. "Wait just one minute. She made have had to misfortune of knowing you, but that does not mean you are at fault. We made sure you and Katniss didn't know anything and I'm pretty damn sure you never even spoke to her except to give her a request. So stop blaming yourself or we'll never get out of here!" by the time I finished my rant, Annie had gotten up and was watching our exchange.

"Guys. Listen "Annie finally says. It's quiet. Too quiet. We don't move or speak.

Peeta finally speaks up. "her name was Lavinia. Katniss actually saw her get captured by the Capitol. The man, that's Darius. He was a peacekeeper in district 12. He tried to stop a whipping by another peacekeeper. He was assigned to us as a warning. Here's our second warning. "no one says anything , but all we do is go to bed. Once Annie checks over to see if Peeta is asleep before she speaks up.

"So they didn't know anything?"

"No. That's what's horrible isn't it? To kill someone for no reason, it's like the hunger games never ended."

"I don't think they have"

* * *

**A/N Short? Yes. Good? Bad? You decide. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's Brighton. I am deeply sorry that I have been gone so long. I got back from Europe only to find that all of my summer work had piled up and I needed to do it so I don't, you know, fail. But I'm back and ready for action! R&R!**

* * *

"Miss Mason."

My eyes fly open at the sound of the cruel sneer of a peacekeeper. Automatically, I start to shiver in fear but I keep a straight face. He pulls me out of bed while Annie and Peeta sleep peacefully on. Unfortunately, I know what's going to happen next.

I leave compliantly with him, in order to protect the others from their wrath. I go down a familiar dark hallway where at the end sits a tank of water. And a generator. I stop dead in my tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarls. "Keep going!"

All at once, his voice sounds so familiar. Like a person I hadn't seen in many years. As the peacekeeper starts to drag me by my hair to pain and suffering, I don't react. I am trapped in a memory.

* * *

_I cry as the last blow hits my cheek. Every slap was painful, but the anger behind them was the scariest of all._

_"Stop crying you little bitch!" my father screams at me. " You think I care about how you feel about your discipline?!"_

_Ever since my mother died giving birth to my baby sister, papa was drinking more and hitting us more. I am the sole caretaker of Elaine since he refuses to move except to grab another bottle._

_I hear Elaine crying from our room. I stand up to get her, but another hit from his palm knocks me down again._

* * *

The first shock is what brings me back to a much harsher reality.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What are your little friends planning now?!" the peacekeeper yells in my ear. That little piece of news gets my head cleared up again. The rebels have done something, something big.

"How the hell should I know?" I balantly say back. "I've been here the entire time." a shock radiates through every muscle in my body and I can't help but scream.

" You think you can get away this time?!"

* * *

_"You think you can get away from me?!" As I stagger away to the sound of Elaine's cries. This just makes papa angrier and he grabs my leg and drags me to him. He hits my face and my chest over and over again. At this point I've stopped crying and just taken it. I'm only twelve trying to fight off a grown man._

_Then, I decide I've had enough. I raise both my legs and kick him in the stomach and crotch. As he doubles over in pain, I rush to Elaine and grab my bag and run to the door. Before I make it, I feel a hand wrap around my waist and pull me back. A foot finds its way to my back and kicks over and over._

* * *

I'm being dragged out of the water and I'm being kicked again and again. I can't fight back, because I won't survive. I won't survive. But I do. And I am thrown back into my cell with a plate of stale bread and unidentified meat.

Once I pull myself together, I climb back into bed with Annie but I realize she isn't there. I look around the entire room and no one is there.

"Annie? Peeta?"

* * *

_"Elaine?" I woke up on the floor of the living room With shattered bottles around me. My father is passed out on the couch and Elaine is no where in sight._

_As I look around the house to see if she is hiding somewhere I notice a stain in the kitchen that wasn't from last nights dinner. Blood._

* * *

I see a peacekeeper walk down past the cell.

"hey, where are the others." I get no response.

"Idiot! I'm talking to you! Where are they?!"

* * *

_" papa I'm not kidding where is she?!" I yell in his face as I shake him for the thousandth time, but I solicit no answer._

_This can't be happening, I think to myself_.

* * *

This isn't happening.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, it's short but it's about quality, not quantity... ok it's a little about quantity R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Look, Brighton's actually posting sooner than one week! It's amazing! A couple of updates: I'm thinking, just thinking, of changing my username from The Other Everdeen Girls to: The Other Everdeen Girl. When I first started this account, I was under the assumption my friend Eliza would help me write... anywho, by September 1st, 2012 my username will be changed or not. Well, I know you guys dont really care what I do... I'm just going to get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Noooooooooo!"

Everything about that scream shakes me to my core. It wasn't like the avoxes' screams; this one was full of anguish and so much pain that no one could possibly even stand. The worst part about this scream is that I know the person it belongs to. Annie.

"Please!"

I can't imagine what they are doing to her, even as a victor who used to decapitate her competitors with a tomahawk. The Capitol has done so many horrible things, but torturing Annie seems to be the cruelest of all.

I decide I've had enough. "Annie! Annie, where are you?!" I don't get a response, just more screams. I look out the tiny cell window to see if she's out there. No such luck.

This cell is reinforced with concrete, probably with steel bars inside the walls. There's no possible way of getting out, the window is a foot squared with three steel bars. I can't get to find her, I can only sit here and listen to her anguish.

After an hour of screaming and pleading, it stops and whimpering begins. The door opens to our cell and someone tosses Annie in like a sick dog. I immediately rush to her side.

"Annie? Are you ok? What did they do?" Suddenly, Annie rises up into my arms and starts sobbing.

"Jo, it was horrible! They hit me with metal bars-" She starts hyperventilating between phrases. "They cut me with knives... and that's not the worst part!" She then starts shaking so hard she can't speak so I pick her up and carry her over to the cot.

"What did they do to you?" I try to be as sensitive as possible, but my whole body is filled with rage.

"They- they-" Annie tries to get the words out, but she starts sobbing and buries herself in my shirt. I then really notice her appearance. She was disheveled and with cuts all over her torso. Her shirt and pants were ripped and bloody. Without her explanation, I know exactly what they did to her.

Do torture me, I understand. I actually know shit, which I will never give up. To even torture Peeta makes sense because of his position in the rebellion. But to torture Annie, a mentally unstable girl who couldn't possibly know any rebel information, is unspeakable. To torture her is like to kill a mockingjay. All mockingjays do is make music and imitate other tunes. All Annie has done is know a person important in the rebellion. Enough is enough.

As I hold Annie in my arms, I think the same thought over and over: _I'll kill you, you bastards, I'll kill you_.

* * *

Peeta is returned after I calmed Annie down and made her eat and rest. He seemed deranged and somewhat mad. After he kicks the nearly empty food tray, that's when I decide to get up.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I say as I grab his shoulder. He quickly moves away.

"She killed them! She destroyed them all!"

This stops me dead in my tracks. This isn't Peeta. "What?"

"Her. That monster! She isn't even human! Why does everyone think that?! Why is she so good?!"

He's yelling now and hitting walls. In order to protect him from hurting himself, I pin him against the wall. As I get a good look at him I notice his pupils extremely dilated. They gave him something. And I know who he's talking about.

"Listen. I may not be fond of Panem's favorite mockingjay, but I'm damn sure she didn't destroy anything. So you're gonna tell me one more time, what did she destroy?"

"My district! My family! She's an evil succumbus! She seduces everyone! She seduced me!" Succumbus. That's a new name for her.

I try to calm him down. "Listen. You need some rest. You need to calm down. They gave you some kind of drug. You are not yourself." Unfortunately, this only makes him angrier. He lunges at me and knocks me to the ground. Luckily, the drugs made him slightly uncoordinated, I roll over and pin him down and stand him up. With no other resources, I put him in a sleeper hold until he goes slack. I release him while he's still breathing.

"Is he dead?" I didn't realize we woke Annie up.

"No."

"Where's Finnick?" Shit. She's confused again. I haven't seen her like this since last year. I go over to hold her.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon."

I hope.

* * *

A/N: R&R! I got the to kill a mockingjay thought from, you guessed it, To Kill A Mockingbird because I really loved that theme and I thought it would really apply to Hunger Games ideas. Yep...


	6. Chapter 6: My Story

**A/N: Hey, It's Brighton again. Thank you all for keeping up with me this long and putting up with my irregular updates. If you have anything you want to talk about with me, I'm very open and just PM me. This chapter I wanted to do some background on Johanna and I thought this sounded ok in my head. Let's see if you like it. **

**I am not Suzanne Collins, or anyone awesome. Just a quirk. *poker face***

* * *

They took him away today. I can't really say I'm sorry because I didn't watch a friend be dragged away; I watched a monster leave. Snow changed him to be a weapon and two prisoners can't be alone with a weapon.

He could have stayed if it wasn't for last night. He started ranting again about how the girl killed everybody and only wanted death. I tried to subdue him, but this time he was only stronger. I can handle physical abuse; I dealt with it my entire life, but the psychological I can't deal with. He threw a glass of water on me and I ceased moving as I was filled with pain and fear of a shock. Annie in her delirious state got the food tray and hit him with it until he went slack.

But I'm pretty sure they only took him because they figured out that I can't talk if I'm dead.

"I don't know anything about you." Annie's voice startles me out of my thoughts. "I was thinking, you know everything about me and Finnick..."

I stop her from continuing a thought that will only make her hurt more. "I tend to keep it that way. Why dwell on the past if you can't change it?"

"You have to want to talk about something." I think clear and conscious Annie is more dangerous than a mad one. Maybe if I ignore her questions she'll get lost in her own world.

"I hated my childhood and never want to think about again. That's that."

"Please? You talking I think helps me." Damn. Might as well give her something.

"I did have a family at one point. At least I like to think that. I had an older brother, who moved out the minute he turned 19 when I was 8. My mother, she just kinda sat there and didn't do much. Not even when Papa drank. She died in childbirth with my baby sister Elaine. I was ten. My brother was estranged and Papa was a drunk. I went out to chop trees everyday just to keep us going.

"After Elaine's first birthday, my father started acting odd. Anger was now a side effect of whiskey. It was my fault that we didn't have enough to eat because I didn't work hard enough. It was Elaine's fault my mother was dead. So he beat us. I stopped going to school to pick up extra shifts in the lots. I carried Elaine everywhere with me so Papa wouldn't hurt her. But none of it mattered.

"One night, he started drinking again-no surprise- and beat me worse than ever. I started to cry, that only made him angrier. I was only twelve, but I tried to fight back. But he was too strong. He beat me unconscious. The next morning I couldn't find Elaine. The only evidence was a very large blood stain in the kitchen. I finally found her. Her chopped up body was outside. She was 2. She didn't do anything. Nothing." at this point, I can't contain my tears. As they roll down my cheek and Annie curls up close to me, I continue my story.

"That day I moved out and found my brother. Life was better. He had a wife and a baby on the way. I could re-enroll in school again, now that there was more than one breadwinner in the house. When my nephew was born, it felt like my family was complete. I was happy. I got older. I met a guy and fell in love. I lost my virginity to him and he proposed. I was seventeen. I said yes.

"That spring, I was reaped. I won't go into gory details because you obviously know the rest." I look down at Annie to see what she thought.

"That was the year before..."

"Yeah. It was." I don't want her to dwell on that ugly fact of her mental degradation. I continue my story.

"I came back and got married to Ivan. But I wasn't the same. I couldn't handle what I did. I know right? The most bloodthirsty victor can't stomach her actions. My victory tour went by like a blur, but when I stopped in the Capitol is when everything changed. Snow enlisted me to be an "erotic servant catering to the finest clients of Panem." At first I went along with it. That's how I met Finnick. He helped me through it. Until the year after your games. I "accidentally" got carried away with a client involving a belt and a whip. I came home to the bodies of my family lined up on the siding of my house. Ivan was publicly executed.

"That year was when the scheming started." at this point I'm careful about my words because I know snows listening. "Finnick and I were enlisted and were setting up several contacts. It looked as if our plan would work. Then the seventy fourth games happened. They won and all we had to do was sit back and watch the fallout. You know the rest."

Annie's quiet for a while, as she takes in the details. She knew nothing about the rebellion of course, but she now knows why she's being tortured. She knows why everything has happened. She deserves to. As she falls asleep, I lay awake. I hated my life as a kid and tried to forget the good memories of my adolescence. But I never will forget my adulthood, without that I wouldn't be here. And Panem wouldn't be going down.

I know why I hate her. She has everything that I didn't. A family that loves her. A man that would have done anything for her. A "cousin" that I will gladly take any day. The whole country at her fingertips. I overheard the peacekeepers talking about 'that stupid bitch' making her pretty little speeches. Nothing works out like I wanted it to. But there's no dwelling. I must endure this while, she gets the pampering of a leader. I hate her, but I can't help wishing I was her. I'd do a better job.

* * *

**A/N: It's actually a longer chapter. 1,000 words to me is the goal for all chapters. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Snow's request

**A/N: Hey, Brighton here with another update. Thank you all for being patient with me and reading this story. I'm up in arms whether I should continue this story into the end of Mockinjay, or stop at the end when the prisoners break out. Message or review your opinion. **

**Do I really have to remind you I am not the successful author Suzanne Collins, It hurts my pride every time I say it. :/**

* * *

We were eating our ration of food when they burst in through our cell door.

"Get up. Both of you." When we make no response, they drag us out.

As we're traveling down the hall to one of the empty cells, Annie starts having a panic attack due to her last torture session. She's shaking and mumbling incoherent nothings but I think I hear her say Finnick once or twice. Once we get in one of the rooms, Annie has dissolved into her old insane self.

The room has chains, shackles and two mattresses that make Annie start screaming and unable to stop. But what makes me collapse into crumpled mess is the tank of water with an automobile battery next to it. This wasn't the worst part. In the middle of the room of terror was President Snow. He looked the same since I last saw him, because a snake like him can sleep at night while thousands die.

"Good evening ladies. How are you?" Of course this is a rhetorical question. As soon as he opens his mouth, the entire room is filled with the scent of genetically engineered roses. I immediately gag and keel over next to Annie, who is shivering and apparently unable to move.

He continues. In light of recent events, which I shall inform you of later, it is necessary that you cooperate in... Different circumstances." He chuckles to himself as I stare at him with loathing. How dare he sit and smile like that.

He snaps his fingers at the peacekeepers and they come toward us. One goes over to me and starts stripping me down to my undergarments and then chains me up from the ceiling. Right in the middle of the tank. I stay strong as I watch them do the same to Annie and chain her against the wall as if she was a lifeless doll.

Snow has his face inches from mine and all I can think about is that horrible stench. "Well, Miss Mason. The one who didn't listen. You learned that lesson years back didn't you? When your precious little family was executed. It's a shame really, but some people just need to learn that obedience is the key for survival. Too bad you and your little friends didn't listen." I lean back and spit in his face as hard as I can. "All right then, I have a story to tell anyway.

"While you two and the boy have been 'guests' in my home, the war against the rebels has continued. In an effort to keep their low supply of troops fighting, they brought in young Miss Everdeen to be a symbol. They call her the mockingjay but you already know this. She has been leading the country to its demise with pretty speeches and television broadcasts. I had Mr. Mellark speak publicly out to her in an effort to save the population. Unfortunately, the rebels have not seen reason.

"A couple of hours ago, a broadcast happened here at the mansion, directed at the rebels and Miss Everdeen to be rational and surrender. Then, Miss Mason, I think you were aware of some form of this plan, the broadcast was interrupted by them to show another little speech. The boy was on the air portraying the message I so desperately tried to convey, that life is too precious to continue to waste. He made a grave mistake. Somehow he knew we had planned an attack on the rebel base district thirteen and he revealed it live to the entire country!

"Repercussions must take place for him and for you two. Miss Mason, in some form you were aware of this. You conspired against your country despite that you did not understand what happens when treason occurs the first time, so now, you and your friends will pay. A 'gift' has been sent to district 13 and the rebellion will cease. You and Miss Cresta will pay for your actions as your friends die. Sounds lovely."

I hate him. Of course I knew about the theory of broadcast interference but Beetee decided it was too risky and supposedly discarded it in the early stages. Only Beetee would bring it up now. And it worked. But Finnick, Katniss and the other rebels will die because of it.

I say nothing and neither does Annie. This distastes Snow, so he orders the guards to punish us. As soon as he leaves, probably to torture Peeta, the peacekeepers start hooking me up to the battery and get out a whip.

"Now Miss Mason you can redeem yourself from your mistakes and save Miss Cresta and yourself. First off-"

"Jo! Don't tell him anything!" Annie cuts in. Before she can say more a peacekeeper slaps her and she leans against her wall crying. Now it's my turn.

"Why should I tell you anything? While I've been stuck in this fucking cell, they have been out making plans. I can't control what they do! And neither can you." He smiles cruelly. I try to shrink back but only get soaked in more water so I am forced to stand closer to him.

"Oh yes I can Miss Mason. I shall give you an example. I heard your heartbreaking life story you told our dear friend, but I noticed you left out an important detail." I say nothing, but I know what he's talking about.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. You tell young Annie everything or I turn on this battery and she shall receive forty lashes while you can't do anything because you won't do anything."

I hate how He thinks that he can control me. He can't. But I think this as my whole body shakes in fear of another shock. I can't speak. So I wait.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Doesn't matter. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**A/N:Hey my lovely readers, I'm back and ready for action! Right now I'm trying to close up the time in the Capitol, but am still deciding on whether or not to continue into Mockingjay. If anyone has any suggestions, just message me. Anyone can just message me in general, I'm very open to thoughts of you guys. **

**I'm pretty sure you guys have figured out I am not Suzanne Collins by now.**

* * *

Snow is smiling at me but I can't speak. The water feels like it is sucking me in, trying to drown me. The battery hooks dig into my skin, and it feels as if the battery is shocking me even though it's off. I open my mouth about to spill everything I did, but all I can think about is the pain shooting through my body. Snow finally loses patience.

"Speak! You bitch! Tell her!" When I make no effort to talk, he slaps Annie and she starts crying again.

"Wait. I'll tell her. Annie, I'm sorry." She nods but she's in for a wakeup call.

"The year of my victory tour..." I shudder in the water. "Snow made me a prostitute to be sold to the finest Capitol clients. I was used by game makers, rich citizens and Hunger games sponsors. I was seventeen. I was protecting my brother's family. But Finnick helped me through it. We got close and told each other everything. He talked a lot about you, Annie.

"One night... A client raped me. I was going back to my apartment when Finnick came over... I fell apart and one thing led to another... And we slept together." I can't stop shaking now, from the water and the guilt. I look over to Annie, whose head is hanging down but she isn't sobbing anymore. I turn back to Snow.

"Are you happy now? I told a secret that doesn't mean anything to your cause. I'm done playing your games. You sicken me, you fucking bastard."

I would've gone on but a slap from a peacekeeper shuts me up from continuing. Ever since I was seventeen I was forced to be the Capitol's bitch. I hated every minute of being in the capitol for tours and escorts. I'm tired. And I'm done. I have nothing left to give. I won't give anything to him.

"Miss Mason, I am frightfully sorry, but you are not done until I say so. You might have spared yours and Miss Cresta's life for now but in the meantime, District thirteen is being destroyed along with everyone you care about." He turns to Annie. "Miss Cresta, you've been unusually quiet during all of this. What do you think?"

She looks up with a somber face. "About what?"

"You just learned your lover was unfaithful with a woman just as bad as him."

"Finnick slept with a lot of women, but he loved me."

"But she loved him." That makes me start to pay attention. Please no. Annie looks at me but I can't face her. There's no denying anything while Snow has our lives dangling in front of us.

"It doesn't matter."

"But doesn't it? She fucked him. She knew about you but still acted like a whore."

"Jo isn't a whore. She only did what she did because you made her so her family wouldn't get killed."

"That may be true or not, but you honestly can't be defending this woman. She let her family die because of her horrendous rebellious actions. She slept with countless men, many of whom were married. She isn't worth anything. She knew what her actions would cause the minute she agreed to the rebels' plan. This government has given her every luxury possible, but she rejects it. Johanna Mason is a slut and a traitor. What are you, Annie Cresta? Just a poor girl who doesn't have her head screwed on straight and barely escaped poverty by luck. How's luck working for you now Miss Cresta?" I want to slap him so badly, but one peacekeeper is hovering too close to Annie for my comfort and Annie beats me to the punch.

"I am not crazy. Or worthless. Johanna isn't either. You are the worthless one." For once, she looks the strongest she's ever been. But it doesn't last long.

Snow starts smiling again and signals to the peacekeepers. The water starts to engulf me again. And this time, someone turns the battery on.

For Annie's sake, I try not to scream, but I do let out a whimper. All I can think about is every blow my father gave me seems to match the pain of each shock. Annie's begging for them to stop, but that only brings more attention on herself. They kick her and beat her, while I stand useless in a pool of water connected to live wires. It never seems to end, no matter how hard we try. We fight and try to win but he always bests us in the end. Always.

After a while the torture stops, but they leave us chained up. Snow and the peacekeepers leave and lock the door behind him. They're leaving us to starve to death.

"Jo?" Her voice sounds weak and tiny.

"Still here"

"Was everything they said true?"

"Yeah. It was." There's no point in lying when you're left to die.

She looks as if she's about to say something. But the screams start and cut her off. It's a guy but I can't tell who it is. I don't think I care anymore. I've heard screams the whole time I've been here. I'm used to it. I've never known anyone whose here except Annie and Peeta. But he's gone, mentally. I know he'll never be fixed.

"Oh my gosh." Annie all of a sudden shoots up as much as the chains allow her.

"What?"

"I think that's Peeta." That brings me out of my catatonic state. I listen to the screams once more and finally recognize his voice. He doesn't deserve this. Not even in his mind capacity. Through the shivers and numbness, I have to wonder, will he ever stop? Then the pain consumes me and I pass out**.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah I know its short but forgive me? Ok. Thanks for reading and update is coming soon! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Away

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I think I am going to continue this story. Yay, snaps for Brighton. I am really happy right now because I finished all my summer work... a week before school. I know. Laugh away. Now, my faithful readers... READ ON!**

* * *

When I wake up, I forget where I am for a minute. But then I feel the ache in my back and the chill in my entire body. I then remember that I'm in the Capitol dungeons with Annie and we are certainly going to die here. I look over to Annie, whose head is rolling back and forth and she's humming a tune probably from district four. She has a smile on her face, but it only means she's lost inside the depths of her mind. I'd give anything to join her.

Everything seems hazy and I can't focus on anything. All I can think about is how cold the water in the tank is. I can't stop shaking but I feel nothing in every part of my body. I remember the teachers telling us about this in school, before I had to drop out and get a job. It's called hypothermia. Freezing to death. The only reason they taught us about it was because most people taking the late shifts at the lumber yard ended up dead. At night, district 7 was freezing and if you got stuck out side after dark, you wouldn't make it through the night.

That's must be what's happen to me. This is how I die. In a cell with only undergarments on. Lovely. To be honest, I don't fear death anymore. I guess two trips to the Hunger Games stops that primal fear. You become strong. But now I can't stay strong any longer. I can feel myself slipping away.

"Goodbye Annie." I manage to choke out. She probably can't hear me. I just hope she's still stuck in her little world when she drifts away. Then I drift off, with no plan to ever wake up.

* * *

The horrible sound of metal on metal brings me out of my stupor. My vision and motion skills are still messed up, but I'm able to watch our steel door being hacked open. Muffled voices can be heard.

"... He put up a fight. Guess he thought he was still being tortured. I had to knock him out. Can't have him making a ruckus."

"Jackson, I don't think it matters. If the sleep syrup vapor lasts, we can make as much noise as we want." After one last wrenching noise, a flood of light comes in our cell.

"Gale, we're in. Oh Gosh. Two girls, do you think they're alive?"

"Better check. Don't want to have two more die." I see a figure walk towards me. The man presses his fingers on my neck and the warmth feels amazing. I let out a little sound. "I got a pulse! She doesn't look good. Barely conscious. Send in the others and tell them to bring the Jaws of Life so I can get these fucking chains off." I try to look at the male but I get a fuzzy image, but his voice sounds familiar...

I hear more footsteps and know the others have arrived. The Jaws of Life must work, because the next thing I know, I hit the water but someone grabs me and picks me up.

"Jackson! I got one! Get the other girl out and we gotta go. Now!"

I am wrapped in something warm, I think a coat, but I can't stop shaking. I shudder and curl up into the warm body. Maybe, I think, I just might make it.

"Guys! We got a problem!"

"Peacekeepers?"

"Yeah. We need to leave. There aren't any more prisoners. I checked. Let's go!"

I find myself drifting off again as the body starts running. There's shouting but it fades away quickly.

* * *

"... She's septic and BP is extremely low along with her body temperature. It's going up but she's still critical. Any longer in that water, she would have lost her legs. Sick bastard. Let's start her with some IV fluids, penicillin and morphling once we get her in a bed."

"Got it. How many others coming in?"

"3 prisoners including her and 12 soldiers with minor injuries. Send the soldiers to Lorraine, she's over there removing a bullet from Hawthorne."

My eyes snap open. I'm being wheeled in a cot in a white room, probably a hospital. I don't see Annie or Peeta anywhere. I'm warmer is the first thing I notice I'm wrapped in blankets and my head's a little clearer but I still have no idea where I am. Two figures appear and look at me as I pass.

I try to sit up and get a better look at Katniss and Finnick, who both seem as if they haven't slept for days, but the nurse pushes me back.

"Miss Mason, you need to rest. You're safe now."

"Safe?" My voice is hoarse and flat. I would laugh but my throat is too weak. She nods. "I'll believe it when I see it."

I'm wheeled behind a curtain and the nurse puts a bunch of tubes and needles under my skin. I listen to what's happening outside.

"Finnick!" Annie yells out in the middle of the hospital. I know now she got out safely.

I could believe the nurse that we're all safe underground in district 13. The nurse starts a morphling drip and I sink back in ecstasy as the medication enters my system. But I know, the safest we'll ever get is false security until Snow is taken down. We can pretend all we want that we're safe hiding behind ignorance. Others with knowledge of what is actually going on aren't so lucky. A bloodcurdling scream that sends my nurse and other doctors running only reaffirms my thought as I lay back down.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! R&R! For being such good sports, I am telepathecally (i think thats spelled right) sending you nutella cookies I make myself. :) They're amazing.**


	10. Chapter 10: In thirteen

**A/N: Hey, It's Brighton! Here is the next chapter in To Kill A Mockingjay, enjoy. I am currently in the works with another story, trying to finish the first chapter of it, which it shall be a surprise to you. Meanwhile, I shall be procrastinating on that, since I got the Hunger Games on DVD and I must watch it 10,000 times. So my faithful readers... READ ON!**

* * *

"He strangled her?!"

"Yeah. She's fine but no one thought Peeta was gonna do that. If Haymitch and that soldier Boggs hadn't been in there, we would be auditioning for a new Mockingjay." I gawk at Finnick, who decided to pay me a visit once I was conscious. I lost consciousness shortly after I was admitted and during that time everyone learned what Snow had done to Peeta after he demonstrated the effects on Katniss. They called it hijacking. I didn't wanted to know the specifics, but if they were able to turn the Peeta I met into that monster, no one should be subjected to the knowledge of the specific methods.

"Close your mouth. I don't think the doctors want to catch another infection."

"I don't think I can!" Despite the circumstances, I start laughing. And he joins me. Somehow he's always able to make me laugh. "So how's Annie doing?"

He stops laughing. "She's fine. They had to fix some of her ribs though. Otherwise she's just real shaken up. You?"

"Broken ribs, blood infection, fractured skull and body temperature is just back to normal. So basically, I'm having a blast." Another wave of pain hits me, and I reach for my morphling drip, but Finnick pulls me back.

"You shouldn't keep on using that. You don't want to turn into one of those freaks from six." then he gave me one of his signature smiles, but I know he's serious. I roll my eyes and put the drip back.

"Finn, go see Annie. You need to catch up. I'll be fine. Go." He smiles, thanks me and kisses my cheek. As soon as he's gone, I plug the drip back in. I'm not a freak; I can stop whenever I want.

Two nurses show up and start changing my fluids and checking my injuries. I learn what else is happening since I've been back. Peeta is entering a neurological study to counteract the effect of his hijacking. They injected tracker jacket venom into his bloodstream and made him watch videos of the games and interviews. They think. Katniss is out of the hospital as of today. Because the Mockingjay must be in the best condition to work.

I hate being here. They say I'm getting better, but why am I still in the hospital? I don't know what really has happened to me. I have to meet with my head doctor tomorrow, but he doesn't do anything. Dr. Reagal must think I'm delirious somehow so he always makes sure I know I'm not still in the capitol and that I'm totally safe. I'm so glad.

After the nurses leave, I sneak out of my room in a wheelchair. They won't let me walk around just yet because of my head injury. Hell, I'm not even supposed to be out of bed but screw it; I can do whatever I want. I wheel over to Annie's room, where she and Finnick are watching television.

"Hey, whatcha watching?" Finnick waves me in and moves me over next to them on the bed.

"Waiting for the Capitol announcement. It's the first one since-"

"We came here." I pick up where Finnick left off because we both know mentioning the Capitol isn't a good idea. Not with Annie.

"Guys, it's starting." Annie draws our attention back to the announcement.

Snow comes on the screen, looking the same as when we were in that horrible room with him. His lips seem even redder, but his eyes are still a soulless black. I look over to Annie, whose covering her ears and Finnick is holding her close. I realize my hands are even shaking. But I ignore it and look at to the television. He's talking about more disobedience will end with all of us dead. And we need a cease-fire to stop more unnecessary lives being lost.

"Guys." I say, "we don't need to see this nothing new has happened and I bet we're all a little tir-"

"No. We need to see it. He wins if we don't see it. "Annie's right, so we keep watching.

To my surprise a stylist and her prep team appears on screen. They're chained and have sunken eyes and dead looks. Why are they here?

Finnick answers my question. "I remember seeing her. At the Quell. I think she was Peeta's stylist. Portia. She was always sitting next to Cinna." I remember now. I remember Cinna from my victory tour. Back then, he was still a prep team member but I liked him. Portia was there with him. But that doesn't ease my fear of what he's going to do.

Portia and the prep team line up against a wall. I know this stance all too well. I was forced to be a spectator along with half the town. They would sometimes make even the little kids watch this. Before I can warn Finnick, the guns fire and we watch helplessly as Portia and the others get their heads blown off.

None of us speak. I sit there in shock, unable to move or even close my mouth. Finnick has a tight grip on Annie, who is crying and shaking hard. He sits there with his jaw clenched in pure hate. I know how he feels. They did nothing wrong. Never hurt anybody. Now pieces of their brains cover the floor somewhere in the Capitol.

"Will it ever end?" Annie's shaky voice echoes into the room. Only Finnick can respond.

"I don't know."

On that note, I wheel myself back to my bed without a goodbye. Once I get back in, I think about what Annie said. Will it ever end? Maybe the rebels will win, but we will never be free of the chains.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for reading. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Her

**A/N: Hey, it's Brighton. My updating might slow down since I just got back in school, gotta deal with classes and swim team practice every. single. day. I'm also working on a new fanfic, trying to prepare that for you guys. Newsflash: I got a tumblr, no jokes about me being late to the punch, and I am going to start a blog there. I am The Other Everdeen Girl and my username is brighton97. I am having trouble getting used to it, so if any of you know really well about writing blogs, just message me and I will thank you graciously. Now, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The days drag in the hospital. All there is to do is sleep or drug myself out. Dr. Reagal says my head injury is healing fine and I don't need as much pain meds anymore. And says I'm safe. Can't forget that. I don't listen. I use my drip as soon as the coast as clear. I'm allowed to be cut a little slack.

President Coin visited me. She runs district thirteen. She came to welcome me to the district, ask about my time in the Capitol and see how I was healing up and to "applaud my bravery" as she put it, but I know her true motive. Finnick filled me in on Peeta's interviews and the immunity deal. She was testing to see if I was worth the trouble.

Finnick visits regularly, alternating between me and Annie. I talk to her a lot. She's getting better. Finnick seems to be her rock, which keeps her steady. She still exits into her own little world still, but not as much as she used to. Finnick seems happy. Happier than he's ever been and he has every right to. After what the Capitol put him through, he deserves to be happy with Annie.

"Unlike me." I say out loud.

"What's unlike you?" I jump at the sound of the voice. A young girl is standing at the side of my bed, thirteen at the most. Way too young to be a nurse and too healthy to be a patient. "You're Johanna Mason right? I remember from the quarter quell."

"Yeah that's me. Who are you?"

"Prim." Looking at her closely, I can't believe I didn't recognize her before.

"You're Katniss' sister. I remember seeing you on television last year. How is she?"

"She's fine. Peeta didn't do any real damage to her neck. She already went to Two to help secure that district about... two weeks ago. She beams, proud of her sister's role.

"You must be proud."

She nods. "I am. She's been really brave. With Peeta and all..."

"Can I ask why you're down in the hospital?"

"Oh, my mother's a doctor down here. Since I used to help her in twelve with the apothecary, they're letting me train to be a doctor."

"Wow that's really great. How much stuff do you know how to do."

"Well I used to help out with mining injuries, so I know how to take care of burns and broken limbs. Now, they're teaching me how to place IV fluid drips in someone's arm, which is pretty easy. Can I show you?" I'm not very comfortable letting a thirteen year old, poke something into my arm, but I can fix it if she messes up. I've practiced enough with the morphling.

"Sure. Why not? The foods crap anyway."

She takes the drip and holds out my arm. She finds a big vein, inserts a needle and makes sure she hit the vein. Once she did, she plugs in the IV drip like an expert.

"Impressive."

"Thanks. All the nurses think me and my mom will run them out of their jobs." She giggles at her own joke. She's alright.

"So when is Katniss coming back?"

"I don't know. I guess when the district is secure." Prim looks amused. "I didn't know you liked her very much. Last time I saw you on TV, you were threatening to rip her throat out."

"I said that to people who got my coffee wrong. And at the time, you don't think about feelings when you're about to die."

She smiles sadly. "I thought I'd never see her again. Your family must've been devastated when you had to go back."

"I don't have any family. The closest I have to family is Finnick and Annie, but not really. I've been alone most of my life. I like it that way. It suits me."

"That's sad. My father died in a mining accident when I was seven. It was awful. My mother became depressed and Katniss had to start hunting to feed us when she was twelve. We almost starved to death once. That's how she knows how to shoot. Our father taught her."

"Prim! Come on! You need to observe the morphling technique!" A blonde woman yells out to her.

"I'm coming, Mother! I have to go; it was nice meeting you, Johanna." Prim walks over to Mrs. Everdeen and they disappear down the hall.

A nurse comes in and checks my vitals.

"Your head is healing up fine; the skull takes longer to mend than a normal bone and needs to be watched more carefully. You still need to be on antibiotics and your ribs are still broken. But you're getting better and I think-" the nurse is cut off by a commotion in the hallway. She looks out of my curtain and runs outside. I get up and look at what's going on.

"Alert Dr. Everdeen. She was just rushed in from Two after a gunshot rang out. No sign of a wound, with all of that protective armor, but she's been unconscious ever since the hovercraft ride. Damage to ribs, definitely. There might be a ruptured spleen. Everdeen should be in for the surgery, since it is her daughter." As the cart rushes past me, I see who it is. Katniss is unconscious on the cart and as they lift up her shirt, I see the gigantic bruise on her rib cage. No skin tearing, just an impact wound. She's lucky she had Cinna's outfit on, or she would be wheeled in here in a body bag.

They wheel her out of the room and into the next wing of what I assume is surgery. She was in two. And got shot. I know what her job is; she wasn't even fighting. But all her injuries mean to me, is that she was more valuable than I thought.

* * *

**A/N: You guys know the drill: R&R! Lol, jk but seriously, someone help me with tumblr. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Him

**A/N: Hey, It's Brighton. Still trying to get into the routine of actually doing crap for school, swim practice and online life. Sorry if you're on the edge of your seat waiting for this chapter. (Probably not ;)) Anyways, I'm on tumblr. .com Look me up. I'll be talking about writing, fav things and my thoughts on life in general. My blog is called the other everdeen girl. I am changing my penname to that today, so I hope you guys can find me afterwards. **

**I do not own any of The Hunger Games, despite my dearest wishes**

* * *

"Boo."

Finnick whips back the curtain of my bed and I am startled out of my nap. It takes me a minute to be aware of my surroundings. Then I turn and glare at him.

"You're an idiot. Didn't anyone tell you to never wake a sleeping victor?" He laughs and sits down at my feet.

"Like you would lash out at me. Anyways got you water from the cafeteria. It's all they would let me bring. I hate the food regulations; no one really cares except them." He sets the glass down. I stare at it for a bit but then turn back to him. "What? Aren't you going to drink it?"

"I'm not thirsty."

He stops smiling and looks serious. "Jo, I talked to your head doctor. He says you're still malnourished and he knows you're not eating enough. You can't live off of IV fluids forever."

"The food sucks here, and they just started letting me leave here. They still think I'm to 'delicate' to move out of my own bed. Me. Delicate. I almost laughed."

"Well will you at least drink? You do need water, you know."

"I'm a grown woman. You don't have to take me through the process step by step. It's a fucking glass of water, not rocket science. Shouldn't you go see Annie?" I pick up the glass to satisfy him, despite my racing heart.

"I did. That's the reason I came to talk to you. I proposed." I drop the glass on my legs and the cold water runs all down my lap.

* * *

_The Peacekeeper splashes ice cold water on me from the tank. I'm still hooked to a live automobile battery and feel more and more pain course through me. The voltage isn't high enough to kill me, but just enough to make me wish I was dead._

_"It hurts, doesn't it?" The peacekeeper croons, mocking me. I look up at him and aim a kick at his crotch. I miss._

_This only makes him angrier, so he picks me up by my arm and tosses me into the tank._

* * *

"Jo!" Finnick's voice pulls me out of my memories.

"Hm?"

"I said I proposed to Annie. What do you think?"

"That's amazing, Finnick! Congrats!" I really am happy for him, I am. "When's the date?"

"I don't know yet. I kinda want us to have a traditional district four ceremony, but Coin would never let us have one. All we get to do probably is sign a paper and get assigned to a compartment. She already was discharged to live with me so..."

"Did you give her a ring?"

"No, I didn't have one. But I gave her this fishing knife, my father gave to me. The hilt is old driftwood with pearls for decoration. It's been in my family for generations, even before Hunger Games. And all of the owners' initials are carved into it as well."

"That sounds beautiful."

"I have to ask, what was yours like?" I knew he would bring up Ivan as soon as the conversation started. My marriage was short lived, a month or so, and juvenile.

"We signed a certificate, he moved in with me and that was that. No rings, no ceremony. Nothing. I don't even count it as being married; we were too young." I roll my eyes, but I hate thinking about Ivan.

I did love him, but we were drifting apart after Snow started prostituting me. I didn't want to tell him, but he knew something was wrong. Two days before he was killed, we were talking about an annulment, trying to resolve our issues. We didn't get a chance.

Finnick sits in silence, taking a cue to shut up. Finally, he gets up, says goodbye and goes back to his compartment. I just sit there, for a little while, until I hear a moan from the bed next to me.

Katniss got out of surgery a couple of hours after she was brought here. She did have a ruptured spleen and some bruised ribs. The only reason I know this is that the nurses talk way too loud.

I rip the curtain back from her side and look down at her small form. She looks up at me and sarcastically smiles.

"I'm alive."

"No kidding, brainless." To enjoy the time where she can't fight back, I sit down at the foot of her bed with extra gusto and smirk at. Her wincing in pain. "Still a Little sore?"

A craving for morphling hits and they didn't give me any today. I look over at her arm and detach the drip from her socket and plug it into my own arm. Instantly, a sense of calm runs over me and I can't help but a sigh of relief. I look over at Katniss and figure she needs an explanation.

"They started cutting back my supply a few days ago. Afraid I was going to turn into one of those freaks from Six. Didn't think you'd mind.

"Maybe they were onto something in Six. Drug yourself out and paint flowers on your body. Not such a bad life. Seemed happier than the rest of us, anyway.

"They've got this head doctor who comes around every day. Supposed to be helping me recover. Complete idiot. At least 20 times a session he reminds me I'm totally safe." I look down at her and she smiles sadly. You never tell a victor we're safe. We never are. "How 'bout you Mockingjay, you feel totally safe?"

"Yeah. Right up until I got shot." I almost laugh. She really has been dead to the world since she got here.

"Please. That bullet didn't touch you. Cinna saw to that." Katniss furrows her brow, trying to figure out what's wrong with her.

"Broken ribs?"

"Not even. Bruised pretty good. The impact ruptured your spleen. They couldn't repair it." I wave it off. "Don't worry, you didn't need it. But they would find you one if you did. Because it's everybody's job to keep you alive. "There's a tad of sarcasm in my voice, but I don't care. We both knew this wasn't going to be a cozy little reunion.

"Is that why you hate me?"

Yes. "Partly. Jealousy is certainly involved. I also think you're a little hard to swallow. With your tacky romantic drama and your defender of the helpless act. Only it isn't an act, which makes you more unbearable. Feel free to take this personally." It's kind of a hollow victory, to say this all to her. We've both suffered, but I seem to have gotten the worst of it.

"You should have been the Mockingjay."

"No one likes me."

"They trusted you, though. And they're afraid of you." As they should be.

"Here, maybe. In the Capitol, you're the one they're scared of now." I turn and see her cousin appear next to our little area. He seems to be the not-afraid-of-anything type. I love it. "Your cousin's not afraid of me."

I get up to leave, but not before I give him a little hip bump just for kicks. "Are you, gorgeous?" I wink and get the hell out of there.

The doctors have just now let me leave the hospital for social visits. I still have to be there, but I gladly take the freedom. The hospital is so depressing; it keeps on reminding me why I'm there.

As I walk down the hall to go see Finnick and Annie, something stops me in my tracks. Hawthorne, the soldier who rescued me, was the one I just walked past and passively flirted with. A part of me says I should thank him somehow, but I'm not the sentimental type.

Maybe someday.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R and check out tumblr!**


	13. AUTHOR NOTICE

Hey guys,

I know that I haven't updated this story in a while. I was very busy with What Now? so I put this story on the back burner. Sorry about not getting this out sooner, like I should have. 2 months ago. -_-

Right now, I'm taking a brief hiatus in the best interest of my mental health. I've been going through a lot lately and have not been as dedicated as I should have been to writing and my schoolwork.

Anyways, on **December 26th**, my hiatus will end and I will have updated this story and What Now? with edits and new content.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Love,

Brighton.


End file.
